pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Phintastic Ferblous Web-chat!
Feel free to edit and make changes! No users. Just charaters. (Authors note: I am very happy that my little chat has attracted so many editors. I will not close this page until it goes over 3 pages. THANK YOU! May Starclan light your path. Ring me for the win! :D 19:41, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ) WARNING:DO NOT TURN INTO AN RAWEFC!!!! Everyone's Username Add your username, the character, and the characters username. Names subject to change. Phineas (Admin) : CarpeDiem Ferb (Admin) :ManOfAction Isabella (Admin) :RainbowsandUnicorns2000 Baljeet (Admin) :BlueMonkey Buford:BelchMan Perry:AgentP Carl:CarltheIntern Major Monogram: MajorM Doofenshmirtz: Doofalicous Fireside Girls (Admin) : Fireside11 Star (Agent P rocks2272) (Admin) : ShiningStar Beatrice Goldberg (Clamshot): SummerBelongsToYou Candace: CandiRox Stacy: Stacylicous Kimiko Hirano: WelcomeToTokyo Ange Lika: EvilGirl Travis Penniall: travisplatypus Irving: Nobody Ashley Himbler: NerdGirl1212 Jenny: WurldPayce4Evah Doug Jariden: RebelDude919 Unknown Person: Guest543 (Anonymous user) Zac Kooiman: Zac.kooiman Albert: NinjaSuperstar111 The Phintastic Ferblous Web-chat! -''CarpeDiem has entered the chat-'' ManOfAction:Hey. RainbowsandUnicorns:Hi Phineas.... BlueMonkey:Hey BelchMan: *buuuuurp* Hello Fireside11(Gretchen) :Hey. ShiningStar:How's it goin? CarpeDiem:Fine. BelchMan:Why is everyone an admin except me?! ShiningStar: Because you'd get too rowdy. BelchMan: D: ~MajorM has entered the chat~ CarpeDiem: Who are you? MajorM: I'm the new kid. Francis. CarpeDiem: .... UnicornsandRainbows: Okay...... ~MajorM has left the chat~ ~SummerBelongsToYou has entered the chat~ SummerBelongsToYou: Hey, a Phineas and Ferb episode that has my username played on my TV earlier XD! ...and hi. ShiningStar:Okay....... SummerBelongsToYou: I've... I've... ~SummerBelongsToYou has left the chat~ ~WelcomeToTokyo has entered the chat~ WelcomeToTokyo: Hi everyone! Stacylicious: Hey! :) ~SummerBelongsToYou has entered the chat~ SummerBelongsToYou: Sorry I was gone before, I ended up in some chat with this guy named MajorM...wait, isn't he here right now? Not that I know him or that chat I was in. I didn't know anyone in that other chat. CarpeDiem: MajorM left. Fireside11: Adyson's turn BRB. ~ManOfAction has left the chat~ ~Fireside11 has left the chat~ ~Fireside11 has joined the chat!~ ~ManOfAction has joined tha chat~ CarpeDiem:WHO MESSED UP THE JOINING THE CHAT THING? ShiningStar: *ulp* To be cont. Meanwhile,in another chat..... MajorM:I thought ''I told you STAY OFF OF THE CHAT! Doofalicous: But... -AgentP has entered the chat- MajorM:There you are,Agent P. AgentP: *sigh* ''-CarltheIntern has entered the chat-'' CarltheIntern: Heey- didn't Major Monogram tell you to stay '''OFF THE CHAT! MajorM: Can you '''''READ Carl? CarltheIntern:*scrolls up and reads* Oh. ~travisplatypus has joined the chat~ travisplatypus: Hey Perry! Back to the Main Chat CarpeDiem: Whoever messed it up know this--I could EASILY block you, then kick you, then ban your IP. ;) RainbowsandUnicorns2000: And if HE doesn't, I will. ;) ShiningStar: But what if that person was... persay... an administrator on this very chat? CarpeDiem: I could still do it. CarpeDiem: You are so adorable. RainbowsandUnicorns2000: What? LOL WelcomeToTokyo: Still here ya know. I don't need to be seeing all this mushy-gushy stuff. CarpeDiem: We haven't even BEEN mushy OR gushy. That reminds me. ''-CarpeDiem has left the chat-'' ''-CarpeDiem has returned-'' CarpeDiem: I have a gift for you, Isabella. RainbowsandUnicorns2000: What? CarpeDiem: This. (kisses her) RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Uhuh... *passes out* ~EvilGirl has joined~ EvilGirl: Hello losers. ;) ''-CarpeDiem has kicked EvilGirl-'' CarpeDiem: She's such a witch. CandiRox: Yes yes she is. ~SummerBelongsToYou has joined~ SummerBelongsToYou: Hey there guys! *talking in "Whatcha' doin" voice* Whatcha' talking about? ~travisplatypus has joined the chat~ travisplatypus: Hey Phineas! Hey Ferb! CarpeDiem: Hey Travis. :) SummerBelongsToYou: Hello, Travis! Whatcha' doin? travisplatypus: Hi! And I'm just admiring my 2D self! I love being in 2D! ~PerryRocks2272 has joined the chat~ PerryRocks2272: It is rather odd being 2D. I still love it. ;) ~PerryRocks2272 has changed their nickname to Fire/Perrystar2272~ CarpeDiem: ... Fire/Perrystar2272: You don't get the refrence, DO you? CarpeDiem: No I dont. :( travisplatypus: *rubs myself* Everything so nice and flat....and cartoony! ~Nobody has joined the chat~ CarpeDiem: ??? Why did the chat do that? ~EvilGirl has joined the chat~ CarpeDiem: You again? RainbowsandUnicorns2000: I think Nobody might be Irving. O_o Nobody: Uh no...I'm not....Heheh... CandiRox: Yes, yes you are. Nobody: No, no I'm not. travisplatypus: We all know you're Irving. It's easy to tell because Irving is a nobody. CandiRox: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CarpeDiem: XD Nobody: Okay fine I am. RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Hehehehe. ^-^ travisplatypus: I KNEW IT!!! *points at Irving* ~CarpeDiem has kicked Nobody~ ~RainbowsandUnicorns2000 has started a game of the Bottle~ ''--GAME--'' ''--RainbowsandUnicorns2000 spins first--'' ''--RESULTS: Bottle lands on CarpeDiem--'' ~BlueMonkey has ended the game~ RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Why'd you do that? BlueMonkey: Buford threatened me to stop the mushy-gushy stuff or else. ~Stacylicious has been removed for being idle 30 minutes~ ~NerdGirl1212 has joined the chat~ NerdGirl1212: Hi everyone! Have you seen Candace? CandiRox: Hey Ashley. NerdGirl1212: Oh, there you are. Stacy's hosting a slumber party and she wanted me to invite you. CandiRox: Oh, ok. ~NerdGirl1212 has left the chat~ CandiRox: I'll return when I arrive. CarpeDiem: Seeya! RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Bye CandiRox! ~CandiRox has left the chat~ ~CarpeDiem has challenged BlueMonkey to a game of BATTLESHIP~ BlueMonkey: Ooh, I love that game! Um...accept. ~BlueMonkey accepts challenge!~ ''--GAME--'' ''--CarpeDiem has hidden his ships--'' ''--BlueMonkey has hidden his ships--'' ''--CarpeDiem goes first: B2--'' ''--CarpeDiem hits--'' ''--BlueMonkey moves: C6--'' ''--CarpeDiem hits--'' BlueMonkey: Cheater! ~BlueMonkey ends the game~ BlueMonkey: You took my hit! CarpeDiem: I didn't do anything! RainbowsandUnicorns2000: (snicker) BlueMonkey: Isabella! CarpeDiem: Isabella! RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Sorry! I couldn't resist. ~CandiRox has entered the chat~ CandiRox: I'm back! ~NerdGirl1212 has entered the chat~ NerdGirl1212: Hi again! ~Stacylicious has entered the chat~ Stacylicious: Hey. Sorry I went idle, I was preparing my slumber party. Candirox: Cool. :) NerdGirl1212: Where's Jenny? Was she invited? ~WorldPayce4Evah has entered the chat~ WorldPayce4Evah: Hey guys. Wassup? NerdGirl1212: Apparently so. ~Nobody has entered the chat~ CarpeDiem: Irving! BelchMan: Irving! RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Irving! BlueMonkey: Irving! Nobody: Aw, but I want to hang out... CandiRox: Let 'im stay... CarpeDiem: Fine... Nobody: Yay! ~SummerBelongsToYou has entered the chat~ SummerBelongsToYou: Beatrice here! ~SummerBelongsToYou has challenged WorldPayce4Evah to a game of CHECKERS~ SummerBelongsToYou: *snickers* I bet you'll lose! WorldPayce4Evah: Yeah, sure. ~WorldPayce4Evah accepts!~ ''--GAME--'' ''--WorldPayce4Evah picks Red--'' ''--SummerBelongsToYou gets Black--'' ''--WorldPayce4Evah goes first--'' ''--SummerBelongsToYou's Turn!--'' SummerBelongsToYou: I know where I was going to move but couldn't find out how to use the table to move it. I was going to move the 5th one on the 2nd row diagonal to the right. WorldPayce4Evah: Oh, ok. Just tell me where to move your piece and I'll move it. ''--WorldPayce4Evah's Turn!--'' ''--SummerBelongsToYou's Turn!--'' CarpeDiem: Everyone seems to be having fun. :) ~RainbowsandUnicorns2000 has banned EvilGirl~ ~travisplatypus has started a game called The Bottle~ --GAME-- --travisplatypus spins first-- --RESULTS: Bottle lands on RainbowsandUnicorns2000-- travisplatypus: YES!!! ''--travisplatypus' screaming causes the bottle to slide and land on CarpeDiem--|'' travisplatypus: *eyes widen* I quit! ~travisplatypus has ended the game~ NerdGirl1212: Hey SummerBelongsToYou! Your turn on checkers. SummerBelongsToYou: The one I moved to the third row, move it to the fourth row, diagonal to the right. ShiningStar: I didn't know we had games in the chat. CarpeDiem: I added them yesterday during the telethon. ShiningStar: Oh. ~~An anonymous user has joined the chat.~~ Guest543: Hi there. ''--WorldPayce4Evah's Turn!--'' NerdGirl1212: Hey Guest, who're you? Guest543: No one knows. And no one will know. NerdGirl1212: Great, now you're acting like Irving. Nobody: Heeeeeey ~CarpeDiem has changed the rights of anonymous users~ Guest543: Hello. Guest543: I can only see pre-approved menu chats. Guest543: Use the Chat Menu function to talk to me. RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Why'd you do that? CarpeDiem: I wanted to test out the chat menu function, plus, if he really wants to chat, he can just create an account. RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Ohh...Okay. CarpeDiem: Do you want to change your account name? RainbowsandUnicorns2000: Yes, yes I do. It's too long. ;P ~RainbowsandUnicorns2000 is now WhatchaDoin~ WhatchaDoin: Hehehe...^-^ ~ Fire/Perrystar2272 changes her name to Perry2272~ ShiningStar: There's gender addressing software I installed last night. CarpeDiem: (kisses WhatchaDoin) WhatchaDoin: Hehehe ^-^ CandiRox: You kids are so cute together. WorldPayce4Evah: I need to leave. Sorry Summer. ~WorldPayce4Evah has left the chat~ ~NinjaSuperstar111 has joined the chat~ NerdGirl1212: HI ALBERT!!! NinjaSuperstar111: Hi Ashley...what's up? NerdGirl1212: Oh, nothing, hehehe... WhatchaDoin: (snicker) NerdGirl1212: What? travisplatypus: *sees a button that says "Change Your Username Into One Of Your Secrets"* Does this really work? *presses button* ~''travisplatypus' name has been changed to I Love Isabella~'' I Love Isabella: No! Change my name back! Change my name back! I can't let Isabella see this as my username! Quick! Change it back before someone sees it!!! WhatchaDoin: Hey Travis, where'dja go? CarpeDiem: Hey Travis, is your name I Love- BlueMonkey: MUFFINS! Hehe... ~BlueMonkey has changed I Love Isabella's named to travisplatypus~ travisplatypus: Thanks, Baljeet! And yes, I know Phineas and Hi, Isabella! ~RebelDude919 Has Joined the Chat~ RebelDude919: Yo Phineas! Hey, who are these guys? Remember me, Doug, your distant cousin? We met at the family reunion last summer. Wanted to hang with U ever since. :P BlueMonkey: Wait a minute, can't Isabella see Travis' old username just by scrolling? WhatchaDoin: Oh, hi Travis. NerdGirl1212: Who's RebelDude919? =/ ~ RebelDude919 Has Left The Chat~ travisplatypus: *gulp* I hope not. You can't see any of that right, Isabella? Category:Fanon Works Category:Community Articles Category:Roleplay Category:Projects in Progress Category:Public Editing